Kitchens
by quickquill2000
Summary: Harry meets someone in the kithcens, and the two talk over steaming mugs of coco. HG a oneshot


Harry sighed and set down his quill, re-reading the passage of writing on his parchment and wondering if he would ever finish this essay Snape had set the class for homework. Then it didn't look - good nothing he had written on the twelve uses of Dragons blood made sense, not even to him. He screwed up the page in his had and threw it at the desk with a dull thud. Falling back into his chair, Harry gazed into the fire and the image of Sirius's head, which had appeared in that very place almost a year ago, floated into his mind. He quickly stopped thinking about it - there were too many painful memories. It was then that he realised that he was the only people left in the common room were Ron and himself. Suddenly, Ron got up from his chair.

"I'm going to bed mate, coming?" he asked.

Harry tore his eyes away from the fire and replied, "In a minute."

Ron nodded and began to walk up the stairs to the boys' dormitories. Harry gave another deep sigh, rose from the table, gathered up his things and followed Ron up the staircase, throwing his Potions homework in the bin as he went.

O

After an hour it became clear to Harry that he was not going to get to sleep. Sitting up he muttered "Lumos" and removed the Marauders Map and his Dad's old cloak from the chest by his bed. He put on the cloak, crept across the room and padded into the common room, where the only movement that could be seen was the gentle flickering of the dying fire. He stepped silently out of the portrait hole and went down all the stairs until he reached the entrance to the kitchens. He was careful to avoid Mrs. Norris, Filch and Snape, who were all roaming the castle. He came to the picture of the giant fruit bowl and he tickled the pear, it gave a small giggle and swung open. Pulling off his cloak, Harry stepped inside and was nearly knocked to the floor by a very enthusiastic elf.

"Harry Potter has come to see Dobby! Harry Potter has come to see Dobby!" the little elf squeaked, jumping up and down.

"Er, yeah." Harry replied.

"That is two in one night, come and see who else is here, Harry Potter, sir. Dobby is liking her very much, sir. Dobby shall take you to her and then Dobby shall get you some coco." Dobby dragged Harry over to the fire and the huge trunk in front of it. Sitting with her back against the trunk was a girl. She was wearing a baggy jumper and scruffy jeans. She had deep flaming red hair like all of her family and was grasping a large mug of steaming coco.

"Ginny?" he asked uncertainly. She jumped slightly, causing the coco in her mug to slosh about and turned to face him. Her jumper had a large 'G' on it.

"Hey, Harry." She replied brightly to him. He smiled and sat down next to her. "What are you doing up so late?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing." he replied.

"Well, I got there first, so spill!" she grinned.

Harry told her about how he had tried to do his Potions homework but had given up after an hour. Ginny found this funny and they sat

for a bit coming up with ways to torture Snape. It was the best fun Harry had had that week. Ginny was just suggesting that they could dunk him in a caldron of un-dilated bubotor pus when Dobby arrived with two cups of fresh coco and a little pot. Ginny thanked him and opened the pot, which contained mini marshmallows. She took them out and popped a few in her mouth and sprinkled the rest of the ones in her hand onto her coco.

"So what have you and the love birds been doing lately?" Ginny asked, taking a sip of coco.

Harry looked puzzled and then replied, "Oh, you mean Ron and Hermione, um…not much. Why did you call them love birds?"

Ginny turned to face him grinning ear to ear, "You must have noticed!"

Harry's brow knotted, "Noticed what?"

Ginny smacked her forehead in disbelief, "Ron and Hermione" she said suggestively. Harry shook his head. Honestly, boys!

"Lurve." she said, clasping her hand together and batting her eyes.

"Ay?" Harry said.

"Come on Harry, hasn't Hermione been going to the library a lot more recently and Ron taking a lot of 'walks'," she emphasized the last word. "At the same time." she added.

"What, so you think…" Harry began.

"No, everyone has noticed Ron and Hermione together, except you." she said sympathetically.

"Oh." Harry said, turning to look into the large fire. He looked sort of hurt.

The two didn't talk after this; they just sat gazing into the flames. Then, Harry felt a weight on his shoulder. Turning slowly, he found Ginny slumped against him, her eyes shut and her breathing slow and deep; she was clearly asleep. He put his arm around her

shoulder.

_She looks so peaceful, and pretty, he thought. _

_But she's Ron's little sister._

_She's single! _

_Ron would kill me._

_But if she was with you would it matter?_

_Ron might not talk to me._

_If you don't ask her now someone else will._

_What about Ron?_

_What about him?_

Harry sighed and unconsciously pulled Ginny closer. She sniffed and snuggled into him. Harry looked down at the little redhead and smiled. Ginny sighed in her sleep and wrapped her

arms around Harry's waist. He jumped and froze. Gradually, he relaxed and realised he may not ever get this close to Ginny ever again. She looked so peaceful; Harry kissed the top of her head lightly. Ginny's eyes fluttered open and upon seeing her position, she whipped her arms from around him in one quick jolt, blushing a deep scarlet.

"D-did I miss anything?" she asked, stuttering slightly.

Harry grinned to himself remembering the kiss

and how pretty she looked. "Nope, nothing I can recall."

"Oh, good." Ginny said and then eyed Harry suspiciously. "What are you grinning about?"

"Just thinking about how lovely you look when you're asleep."

Harry said absentmindedly. Ginny's eyes widened and Harry realised what he had just said.

"Er…well…um, no er…I mean…"

Harry was cut off by a very enthusiastic Ginny who threw her arms around him and gave him a big kiss on the lips.

"Hang on Harry," Ginny said pulling away looking concerned, "what about Ron?"

"What about him?" Harry replied with a sly grin.

the end

he he he please review


End file.
